<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Justice Mate by trixsimi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281366">Justice Mate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixsimi/pseuds/trixsimi'>trixsimi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band), BTOB (Band), Kang Daniel - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Mamamoo, Red Velvet - Fandom, Somi - Fandom, Super Junior, TWICE (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, F/F, Multi, Murder Mystery, Romance, twice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixsimi/pseuds/trixsimi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mariella Lee who is a future prosecutor--witnessed the death of her beloved, Chester Son. Later, she becomes the prime suspect. Helped by friends, and the victim's twin, Chad Son, will she be able to get the justice?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Chou Tzuyu/Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Ennik Somi Douma | Jeon Somi/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Kim Heechul, Hwang Eunbi | SinB/Jung Eunbi | Eunha, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Kang Daniel/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Lee Minhyuk/Seo Eunkwang, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Yook Sungjae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Justice Mate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>MARI'S POV</p><p>Where could he be? Chester texted me to proceed to his parent's house to drop him by there. I've been holding my phone since earlier but there are still no messages that came from him. I'm in a car right now, on the way to his parent's house, but I'm still waiting for his message because I feel nervous. He isn't also answering my calls and I'm seriously getting worried.</p><p>Come on, Love. Pick up. Nag-aalala na 'ko sa'yo..</p><p>"Ma'am, tama po ba yung address?" I was shocked when the driver caught my attention. We're here already, " Nandito na po tayo."</p><p>"Opo, manong. Thank you po." I answered and gave him the money</p><p>I'm here..</p><p>But it seems like I'm not..</p><p>This is not the typical Son residences. The surroundings right now is hushed. This has a presence of silence but not peace, there's agitation..</p><p>I may be overreacting but yes, I feel nervous, without knowing the reason why. </p><p>The subdivision is filled with dark. </p><p>Natatakot ako pero hindi ko alam ang dahilan. Nasaan ka na ba, Chester?</p><p>I took a deep breath. I decided to just go. Maybe this is just something I'm feeling because I'm not feeling well.</p><p>As I entered the house..</p><p>Why is this so eerie in here? My chest feels heavy and my heart is thumping. The atmosphere is weird. I don't know but I feel bad about this.</p><p>And there's this some sort of..smell</p><p>Why does it smell like..</p><p>blood?</p><p>I walked further. There's really something in this house.</p><p>I went into the kitchen and..</p><p>"W-What?" I gasped..</p><p>C-Chester..</p><p>N-No..</p><p>Hindi pwede 'to. Who did this to him?</p><p>I saw him lying down on the ground with blood around him, and with..a knife stabbed on him.</p><p>I definitely wouldn't hesitate to kill that person whoever he/she is.</p><p>I approached my beaten lover..</p><p>"Chester!" I carried his upper body on my arms. "Are you still with me, love? Please! Please hold on!" My voice cracked</p><p>"M-Mari.." He tried to speak as he carress my face. I saw a tear that flew down on his cheek.</p><p>"Shh, tahan na, love. Nandito na 'ko. I won't leave you." I embraced him tighter. "But can you give me a sign? Sino ang gumawa sa'yo nito?"</p><p>He's trying hard not to fall asleep. I know it, he's struggling. He is in an internal battle. He's stucked between fighting for life and giving up.</p><p>"I.."</p><p>"Oh no no, don't speak. Don't burden yourself," I tried to calm him down. Nahihirapan na siyang huminga kasi sinusubukan niyang magsalita tapos umiiyak pa siya. I honestly don't know what to do right now. "I'll call the ambulance. Kumalma ka lang."</p><p>I picked up my phone from my bag to call the ambulance but..Chester suddenly stopped me.</p><p>"B-Bakit?" I asked</p><p>"M-Mari..I-I--</p><p>"Hey, wag ka nang magsalita. I told you lalo kang mahihirapan. Just stay put." Right after I spoke, he touched my face. "Chester.."</p><p>"I-I love y-you.." He slowly uttered those words that didn't make my heart flutter but rather broke it. Right after he told me those three words, he slowly..</p><p>Closed his eyes..</p><p>"No, Chester! Please..gumising ka!" I shook him. Hindi pwede! Hindi 'to pwedeng mangyari. Alam kong mabubuhay pa siya. "Chester Son! Di'ba sabi mo sa'kin marami pa tayong magagawa at mapupuntahan? Please don't do this." He isn't waking up..No, Chester no! "Chester please just wake up! Mahal na mahal kita, Love. Gusto pa kitang pakasalan, gusto ko pang magkaroon tayo ng pamilya, gusto ko pang tumandang kasama ka!" Marami pa 'kong pangarap na gustong tuparin kasama siya. I cannot ask for more, I just want him to live longer with me. I cannot let him die like this. "Wag mo akong iwan! Hindi pwedeng mangyari 'to. Did you forget that I can't live without you? Paano na lang ako, Chester!?" I couldn't stop crying and trembling. Hindi pwede 'to. Hindi pwedeng mawala sa'kin ang taong pinakamamahal ko. "Chester, please live. Open your eyes.."</p><p>I tried standing up so that I can call an ambulance but as soon I stood up..</p><p>I felt someone's presence behind me..</p><p>Then it all went black.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Wait. What just happened?</p><p>S-Sino ang pumalo sa'kin?</p><p>But suddenly, I saw someone holding a flashlight going near me. "Mari?"</p><p>I was astounded when I knew that it is Nadine, Dion, and the cops.</p><p>And..</p><p>I am holding the knife that was stabbed on Chester's stomach..</p><p>[TO BE CONTINUED]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>